Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) implemented in the Galois Counter Mode (GCM) has been the de facto encryption cipher used for Authenticated Encryption with Additional Data (AEAD) in the Transport Layer Security (TLS) protocol. However, in TLS Protocol version 1.3, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has standardized the ChaCha20/Poly1305 AEAD algorithm as an alternative to AES-GCM for authenticated encryption. This new algorithm is already supported by various internet browsers.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.